


The Thief Stole His Heart

by Icantfinadafreeusername



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Eventual Javert/Jean Valjean, I'm Sorry Victor Hugo, Javert Lives, Javert's Suicide, M/M, Modern Era, Post-Seine, a little ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantfinadafreeusername/pseuds/Icantfinadafreeusername
Summary: Based off a writing prompt I found on tumblr. Not sure where this is gonna go yet but we will see what happens. Basically JVJ saves Javert from killing himself and it get gay fast.





	1. Chapter One

“Please leave me the fuck alone. I”m too tired to deal with your bullshit right now. I have my own,” Javert hissed at Valjean. The inspector was laying on the floor in front of the fireplace, hair still soaked from his near-drowning hours before.

“I don’t think you should be alone right now, not after what just happened. You tried to kill yourself. I can’t just leave you,” he replied. 

“Why do you keep doing this, why keep saving me? What the hell do you want? What is there to gain? You’ve saved my life twice now, but why?”

“Because a long time ago, I was given a second chance. A chance to change my life for the better. I had wronged him, and he forgave me. He inspired me to become a better man.” 

“He gave an ex-con another chance, somehow I doubt that.” 

“Inspector, you know what your problem is? You see the world in black and white. You see end results, not the hell that makes criminals into who they become. Remember poor Fantine, back in Montreuil-sur-maire? The prostitute that you arrested, just cause she broke a law so she could make enough money to feed her child. She had a legal job, before being fired from one of my factories due to the aforementioned kid. Sure, she broke the law, but her intentions define her far more than arbitrary rules of man.” 

“I am from the gutter too, but I turned my life around. I wasn’t going to go down the road that my father did. I’m better than that.” He began to shiver, still damp from the river. “The law defines what is right and what is wrong, you are not above that Jean Valjean.” 

With that, Valjean left the room. Javert began to wonder if he had offended the older man, but he only said what he believed. Then again, he didn’t know what to believe anymore. After being shown such compassion from the ex-con, he couldn’t bring himself to hate him. His mind kept spiraling further and further down, wishing he had just done it right and offed himself already. Suddenly, he heard footsteps nearing closer and he lost his train of thought. 

“Follow me,” said Valjean, “I prepared a room for you. You may stay as long as you wish.” 

“I have to go,” he started, slowly getting up. Before he could get out the door he collapsed, but Valjean had caught him before he hit the floor. 

He carried the unconscious man upstairs, careful not to disturb sleeping Cosette. Cautiously, he opened the door to the guest room and laid Javert on the bed. He gently placed layers of blankets over him, doing his best to make sure the younger man didn’t freeze to death. Once he was certain that the inspector would be fine til morning, he retired to his own bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter was just an intro, this is more of an actual chapter. Tbh it's mostly dialogue but they are trying to get to know each other ok. Slightly ooc.

The next morning Javert awoke startled. “Where am I?” he mumbled to himself as he slowly got out of bed. He had never seen this room before, and was immediately suspicious of his new surroundings. Still half asleep he made his way down the stairs, attempting to see if anyone else lived here. 

“Look who’s up. Oh thank God, I thought you were gone for good. Come, sit down and eat. We have bread with butter or jam for breakfast, as well as coffee or tea, it’s up to you,” stated a familiar voice.

Javert looked a little closer at the man, and saw that it was none other than Jean Valjean. He quickly remembered what had occured the night before, but was too tired to deal with it right now. He simply replied, “Did you steal that bread too?” 

Valjean chuckled to himself. “I see you’re feeling better today. Now, I have the kettle boiled, so coffee or tea?” 

“Coffee, just black no sugar,” he mumbled back. 

They ate breakfast in silence, though Valjean kept an eye on Javert throughout the morning. He wanted to make sure that the other man was taking care of himself, considering what had occurred just last night. 

Javert broke the silence, “I can leave after this, I hate to burden you with all my damage. You have enough on your plate as it is.” 

“You can stay here as long as you please. You're not a burden to me, inspector.” 

“Call me Javert.” 

“Is that a first name or a long name?” 

“First. I refuse to use my family name, I cut off contact with them a long, long time ago.” 

“Why is that?” 

“My mother was a gypsy and my father was a convict. I spent much of my life around and in prisons. I hate, or hated rather, convicts due to this and have always been very strict in enforcing the law.” 

“Hated.. what changed your mind?” 

“You. You've saved my life twice now. You, an ex convict, when given the chance to let me die made sure I survived. I have such conflicting feelings about you Valjean. Can I trust you? Have I been wrong about you the past 30 or so years? Do I deserve your kindness? So so many questions, I don't know what to think anymore. It used to be black and white, now it's all gray.” 

“It's always been gray. You have only now opened your eyes to that. As for your questions, that's up to you. But I can tell you one thing, you deserve good things. You deserve kindness, compassion, love. Everyone deserves second chances Javert.”

“It's just so hard. I'm questioning all I thought was true. I feel awful, I can't continue like this.”

“So kill what you were. Kill the old you and start again. Fresh beliefs, a new perspective on the world, move to a new town. You don't need to die to be reborn.” 

“Is that what you did? Ran away? Skipped parole? But are you happy now? Was it worth it?” 

“Absolutely.” 

“Valjean, I don't know what to say. Thank you for all this. I would be dead without you. I can't thank you enough.” 

“Jean. Just call me Jean.” 

They were cut off by footsteps descending the staircase. Javert looks up to see who it is, and sees a girl who looks about 18 or so years old. He turns to Jean and asks, “Who is she?” 

Cosette asks Valjean, “Papa who is this man? Why is this man in our house?” 

The two men look at one another, neither wanting to tell the full story. Before either could speak, Cosette continues, “Oh is he your boyfriend Papa?” 

Javert turns bright red at this. Valjean stutters, “N-no he’s just an old friend.” 

“Does this go back to that mysterious past you refuse to talk to me about no matter how much I ask?” 

“Can we talk about this later Cosette? I'm a little busy right now.” 

“Ok. If you need me I'll be checking up on Marius at his grandads place.” With that, she left. 

An awkward silence followed. They finished the rest of breakfast in silence. Afterwards, Javert turned to Jean and asked, “So you consider us friends?” 

Jean paused before responding, “I'd say we have a complicated relationship. Considering our pasts and everything.” 

“Better than being your boyfriend I guess.” 

“Yeah that was weird.”

“I never did thank you for saving me. I've just been a trainwreck lately, my world has turned upside down. I just wanted it to be over, and instead you decided it wasn't my time yet. From the bottom of my heart, thank you Jean.” 

Valjean was taken back. “I think that's the kindest thing you've ever said to me Javert. It was no problem, honestly.” 

“It was no problem? You dove into a freezing river at one am to save the life of the asshole who has been trying to arrest you since you left prison.” 

“You did your duty, nothing more. I mean I did skip parole for over a decade so you have a reason to arrest me,” Valjean joked. “Oh I never did tell you about Cosette did I?” 

“Is that the girl that was here earlier?” 

“Yes. Do you remember back in Montreuil-sur-maire when you almost arrested me then Fantine died and she asked me to go help her kid?” 

“I remember you resisting arrest and kicking my ass, but not much about Fantine.” 

“Well Cosette is her kid. She was being, I don't want to say raised because that's not how you treat a child, she was living with the Thénardiers in Montfermeil. They treated her like a slave, it was awful. At first I was going to drop her off at an orphanage, but then I decided to adopt her. She means the world to me, these past ten years its it's just been me and Cosette.” 

“Jean, you're not how I remember you. You were so full of anger and hatred. You've really changed. Nurturing, forgiving, generous, not words I would have used to describe 24601.” 

“Well Javert, you're much different to nowadays. More understanding and open minded, softer almost. I definitely prefer this side of you. Not to say I disliked you before, but this is a good change.” 

“Is it ok if I stay with you for a bit? Just until I get my shit together that is. I hate to burden you with all my damage, but I'd appreciate it if I could stay.” 

“Make yourself at home. You can live here as long as you need to.” 

“Thank you Jean. You have no idea how much it means to me.” 

For the rest of that day, they sat at that table drinking tea just talking and getting to know each other better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert tries to make something for Valjean as a thank you. Keyword: Tries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a little rushed but I haven't had a lot of time lately so sorry if it's not great. Besides, this is more of a practice for me so I'm still getting used to the format. Hope you enjoy

It had been months since the inspector had nearly met his end in la Seine, but he wasn’t feeling a whole lot better. He didn’t want to die, but he didn’t want to live either. All he had known had been turned upside down. 

There was one thing that had made him feel a bit better however, just a bit. Jean Valjean. The man he had been obsessing over for decades that once caused him much stress was now the one thing that made him feel better. How ironic, he thought to himself. 

He wanted to repay Jean for his kindness. He wanted to do something special, something memorable, but he was unsure of what to do. 

“You look troubled monsieur, is something wrong?” Cosette asked, startling him. 

“A little bit. I want to repay your father for his kindness, however I don’t know where to start. What sorts of things do you get him for his birthday or Christmas?” 

“Papa has never been the type that likes gifts like that. Usually I just bake him something, usually a cake.” 

“I guess I could try that, though baking was never my forte.” 

“I can help you if you would like.” 

“Cosette, I would hate to trouble you with this. I’m certain you have better things to do than help some sentimental old man bake something for his-,” he paused. What was Jean to him? A friend maybe, certainly not an enemy anymore. He was the one thing that was currently keeping Javert going. 

“What, my papa is your what? Oh my, you like him don’t you? That explains so much. I had no idea that you two were a couple.” 

“You don’t understand, I don’t love him. I mean, is my life better with him in it? Absolutely. Is he the best thing that has ever happened to me? Definitely. Has he changed my outlook on the world for the better and forced me to rethink my pessimism? Indubitably. Have I ever fantasised about him? Yes, but only in two positions. He’s kind, and forgiving, and sweet, and generous, and it’s gonna be mostly adjectives from here. But do I love him? The answer is no, don’t worry about it.” 

“Javert, you are so deep in denial. So, still wanna make that cake? Papa left early to go on a walk, he won’t be home for a while.” 

“Sure,” he sighed. 

 

*LE TIMESKIP*

 

“Answer me honestly Javert, have you ever baked before?” Cosette wondered, curious as to how he has survived on the charred remains he called cooking. 

“Well, not quite. I learned to cook for survival, not taste.”

“I can see that.” 

“It's not like I have had time to make decent meals in the past. I have a very demanding job and little time to myself.” 

“When will you return to work?” 

“I doubt I will. Everyone thinks I'm dead. I'd be a madman to show my face to the public again. People saw me dive into la Seine. I can't go back.”

“I hate to say it, but maybe that's a blessing in disguise. Not the suicide attempt part, that's awful and I truly hope you are feeling better Monsieur. However, maybe retirement is what is best for you now. You're old, it must be much harder keeping up. No offense, but you need to take care of yourself. Besides papa loves having someone here, and with me spending more time with Marius because he's finally woken up from his coma I felt bad leaving papa all alone. But now you two have each other.” 

“I suppose we do,” Javert replied. He thought that he and Valjean were just friends, but now he’s begun to doubt that too. 

***

Out in the park, Jean was going on his usual morning walk. He did this to clear his head, but there was one person he just couldn't get his mind off of; Javert. Ever since he had pulled the other man out of the river they had gotten closer. He never thought that the inspector and himself could become friends, but they had really gotten to know one another. 

Jean didn't really have friends before. The only person he was close to until recently was Cosette. Sure he once had a family, but those days were long gone. After prison he had no one. It wasn't until Cosette that he became close to another person. He wondered if Javert ever had anyone close to him. Jean recalls being told that he grew up in a jail, and later abandoned his family for a better life. Maybe they were just two lonely people who needed each other. 

'Hold on', he thought to himself. 'I don't need anyone. I've done fine in life without other people, and I especially don't need Javert. But then, why can't I stop thinking about him? Why do I miss him? He means a lot to me, but why?' He decided he was going to head home, maybe on the way back he'll figure this out. 

*LE TIMESKIP (AGAIN)*

Jean got home to see his kitchen in utter disarray. "What did you do to my house?" he asked, both mad and confused. He looked around, and saw Javert and Cosette looking embarrassed with a cake in front of them. 

"Did you make this for me?"

"Well I tried," Javert sighed. "It was supposed to be a thank you present. I would have bought you something but Cosette said that this would be something you'd like more. Clearly baking isn't my strong suit." 

The older man shook his head. "Javert I appreciate the gesture, but you don't have to thank me. Now let's get this all cleaned up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'I don't like him ramble' is partially taken from an episode of Bojack Horseman where Bojack is confronted about his feelings for Diane. Also, I feel Javert never learned how to cook, and I've always been a sucker for this trope. Sorry again if it was bad like I said this is just cause I'm bored and have too many feelings.


End file.
